Technologies such as instant messaging (IM) have become increasingly popular to users of both mobile and non-mobile computing devices. These messaging technologies allow text and other data (e.g., multimedia content) to be exchanged between network users on a real-time or near-real-time basis. The text-based nature of the communications allows users to exchange thoughts in real-time without the distractions inherent in voice communications. Thus, people can engage in an IM conversation while continuing to do other things, such as work on a computer or listen to a lecture.
Some of the most enthusiastic adopters of IM and related technologies are young people. More young people own IM-capable cell phones or other mobile devices, and IM becomes a convenient yet innocuous way to communicate with friends. In addition, many young people, especially, teenagers, use IM as a way to meet new people, such as in Internet chat rooms or IM chat groups.
The use of IM technologies by young people presents hazards to the participants. It is well known that predators sometimes try to engage in conversation with children on chat rooms. As a result, providers of IM related services must find ways to provide a safe environment for young people to engage in appropriate interactions using data networks. Improving the safety of IM services for children is not only good business practice, but may also be a requirement as laws are developed to help protect children and other vulnerable people who engage in communication over publicly accessible networks. The present disclosure is directed to improvements in safety of communication technologies such as IM.